


Hold Me?

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Big Brother Dean Winchester, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt I got pretty much summarizes it so;</p><p> "hi! so i just really really want a destiel fic where cas sleepily sits in deans lap and dean and sam are just there freaking out but dean doesnt move and kinda eventually just wraps his arm around cas’ front and just chills out; that would be awesome"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me?

Dean sat on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, completely relaxed and satisfied after eating the last piece of pie. Across the room was Sam, on his laptop - of course! He was doing some stupid research thing that Dean didn't really care about.

Flicking through the channels, Dean tried to find something worth occupying his time with. That was, until, Castiel appeared suddenly behind the older Winchester.

"Cas, hey!" Dean said, sitting up and stretching his neck round to get a good look at the angel. He looked restless - hurt, even.  
"Hey, Cas? Are y-" Dean was cut off mid sentence by a huge sigh escaping Castiel's lips before he sat himself down onto Dean's lap, falling to sleep almost instantly.

"Sammy, hey, what is happening with Cas?" Dean hollered in his brother's direction, utterly confused.

"Umm, he seems to be asleep?" Sam laughed awkwardly, scratching his neck. "You look like his mother, it's hilarious."#

"Oh, shut up Sammy." Dean retorted.

He looked down at Cas who had a precious little smile resting on his face, it was adorable (he'd deny thinking that if ever asked, though).

Dean had butterflies in his stomach as he watched Cas breathe, the constant smile on his face and his beautiful lips twitching every so often.

As uncomfortable as it got, Dean stayed still, until Sam left to take a shower and Dean lay down, legs dangling over the edge of the couch, Cas still in his lap.

He put his arms around Cas and slowly drifted off to sleep, calm and content.

You should've seen the smirk on Sam's face when he came out of the shower.


End file.
